Let the Rain Come
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a different take on what happens after Living Doll.


I hold know ownership of CSI, just an unnatural love for the show.

No Beta so all mistakes are my own.

Let the Rain Come

"Why am I wet?" This question kept running over and over in Sara's thoughts. She wasn't awake, but wasn't quite asleep either, but she was deep in thought. "Why in hell am I wet? And cold, I'm cold." Almost as abruptly as she'd lost consciousness Sara woke up.

It was dark, raining, and very quiet. She was on the ground with something pinning her down. "This cannot be good." Sara said to no one in particular. She began to take inventory. Without moving, she thought that best for now, she ran through what she knew and what she remembered.

"I heard my name, yeah, someone said Sara as I was putting my kit in the car. Female, don't know her…wait, it was that new janitor girl. What's her name…Natalie." What'd I ever do to her?? Concentrate Sara, the rain is getting worse."

Sara went through her mental list. "OK, let's see, my legs are numb, but that could be a good thing, and I can still wiggle my toes. My left arm I can just barely move, it's stuck pretty good. Gotta keep my right arm out where it can be seen if anyone goes by…right. I'm glad it's been raining for three days, less chance for a flash flood. I smell anti-freeze, I'm under a car, duh. I didn't crash, so I was put here." That was the moment Sara realized what it had taken the entire team almost a full day to realize, Natalie is the miniature killer. "Great."

Suddenly the car started creaking, and almost moaning over her. "Shit, the rain is starting to wash away the ground under the car, I'll be crushed…unless…

After failing with Natalie, Grissom wished he'd let Brass go through with his bleach idea. He left Natalie singing her little song in the interrogation room and went to his office. He passed Brass and said, "I blew it Jim, she's all yours."

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get it out of her." Brass called as Grissom made his way to his office. Grissom dropped heavily onto the sofa in his office, a place that was once a sanctuary from all the worlds' evils. Now he sat there, quietly in fear for the life of the woman he loves surrounded by the works of her abductor.

"Gil?" Catherine is probably Grissom's closest friend, after Sara, who is so much more to him now. "Gil," she asks again.

"What is it Cath?" "Maybe you should try to get some rest, we've got everything covered for now, at least until we find something new." Catherine leaned on the doorframe much like Sara does, Grissom thought to himself.

"I'll rest when I've found her. She's my life Cath, I know that now, you all do, what'll I do if I lose her?"

"We're not going to let that happen, Gil, we're going to find Sara, I promise." She thinks to herself, I just hope we're not too late, but lets it go unsaid.

"Cat, I got something," Warrick came tearing down the hall towards Grissom's office. "Natalie rented a flat bed to take the car out to the scene, 17 miles traveled from the impound lot to the drop off point. I know that's a big area, but the driver said it was straight out the I-15."

Brass had his phone out as Grissom gave out assignments. "Cath call for a medical helicopter for evacuation, make all the arrangements then head out with Jim. Nick you and Greg get Sara's bag from her locker just in case and Warrick your with me. We have a search area guys, let's get rolling."

"Don't bother." The team turned with a start, they had failed to notice the grave looking figure coming up the hall.

"Sara?" Grissom couldn't believe his eyes; he actually turned to see if the rest of the team saw her too.

In a dark gravely voice Sara answered, "It's me, where is she?" Yes it was Sara, filthy, caked with mud, spotted with her own blood and limping, but Sara all the same. Grissom took her in his arms and murmured into her matted hair, "Thank God you're alright."

"Uh Gris?" Sara's eyes darted around the group as she wasn't sure what to do next.

"It's alright, we all know and we're thrilled for you both." Catherine said with her usual tone and smile. Brass said to the group, "You guys are just catchin' on… geez, some investigators."

"Where is she?" Sara asked again as she stepped back from Grissom's embrace. "She's in interrogation honey, its over."

"Like hell it is!!" With that Sara marched toward interrogation, burst through the door and before Natalie or the guard knew what was happening, Sara cold cocked Natalie right in the mouth. "No one makes me a victim." As Natalie looked in shock at Sara who was not only alive, but in damn good condition, Sara left the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, change my clothes then I'm going home, you coming?" Grissom had no words, he just looked at the team, his…friends…his, as Catherine put it his family whether he like it or not, shrugged his shoulders and followed after Sara.

"I knew you'd find me, but I decided not to wait." Sara said as she climbed into bed next to Dexter and rubbed the family boxer behind the ears.

"I'm still amazed you got yourself out from underneath that car. Dexter, get down." Gil snuggled into Sara and kissed her just behind the ear. "Then you walked some 17 miles back to the lab."

I didn't have my cell, remember and you saw me, who would pick up a hitch hiker that far out in the desert looking like I did?"

"Still, it's heroic that's all"

"Nah, when the rain started washing away the ground under the car, I knew that was the only chance I'd have to dig myself out. So I just decided to let the rain come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, my second fic. I just got tired of Sara being a victim, 'specially of that crazy little twit Natalie. R & R Please and Thank you!! FanofGrissom


End file.
